Grey Cashmere
by TheMessrs
Summary: What better way to spend a rainy day than with the people you're most comfortable around? Clothing optional.


A/N: The title is a euphemism. ;] Written for SiriusSmut/SiriuslyAbsorbed at abyss_valkyrie's R/S V-day exchange.

* * *

It had been an utterly dreary day; bits of golf ball-sized hail pelted the neighbourhood without an end in sight. Dusty grey streaks cascaded down the sides of buildings, leaving dents and fleeing people in its wake. The heavy clouds were almost bursting at the seams, their black wisps curling out like menacing tendrils, the air much too muggy and thick like an invisible wall of gelatine.

It was _awful_.

Not that Sirius was one to complain. It was just an observation…

That he kept muttering about under his breath for a good hour that morning at breakfast.

Remus puttered about the thoroughly Muggle kitchen humming a Sinatra tune to himself, content to ignore the various curses and dark looks thrown towards their living room window.

"Fuck!" came the expletive for no less than the hundredth time that morning. "Fucking fucked fuckers!"

Sighing in a careful mixture of exasperation and only the _slightest_ bit of amusement, Remus half-turned to acknowledge his agitated roommate. "Pads, colourful as your English is, I don't think Mother Nature cares how many grammatical uses you can find for the word 'fuck'." He deftly covered up a smirk threatening to break his stern expression.

The potty mouth in question whirled around, storm cloud-grey eyes positively _livid_. _They rather resemble the fog outside_, Remus mused to himself.

"Moony, you're such an arse! It's _sticky_ and _ugly_ outside. I actually wanted to, I dunno, get the fuck out of this sodding flat and visit Prongs. S'not like Evans is due with the sprog any fucking minute or anything."

Sirius never failed to deliver when it came to impatience. And Merlin forgive him, but he thought his irate flatmate looked especially fetching when he was pacing with his hands clenching and unclenching beside him. When it came to Lily's labour, Remus had learned to simply… wait. 'There was no rushing these things,' he'd said. 'We're on the baby's time.' That didn't mean that he wasn't excited for the event himself — Godric only knew how James must be feeling about this whole thing.

That was when he had quite possibly the most brilliant idea. "Sirius," he said, his hand firmly resting on Sirius's shoulder to stop his pacing, "what would you say to calling James over here? He's still got that mirror —"

Before he could finish his thought, Sirius's eyes lit up and the brightest grin he'd seen all month stretched his face almost comically. "Brilliant! He could use the Galleon to get here and then…" The rest of his sentence trailed off as he raced towards the bedroom to look for his mirror. Remus thanked their younger selves for their foresight. Each of the Marauders carried an enchanted Galleon that could be used as a Portkey to wherever they designated at the drop of a hat. He had to admit that it was one of their more brilliant creations.

A few bangs followed by muffled words drifted down the hallway. Remus smiled and shook his head, going back to cleaning up the remnants of breakfast while waiting for James to pop by any minute.

* * *

"Mates, I'm sufficiently pissed," James stated with a grand sweep of his arm. A loud belch followed, earning him a pair of sniggers from across the room. All three Marauders lay in various states of slovenly slothfulness; Sirius with his legs thrown over Remus's lap; Remus with his arms hanging over the back of the couch; James with his glasses askew and his body flopping precariously across the arm of a loveseat.

Still sober enough to realise that he was sweltering, Sirius pulled his navy blue button-down shirt off and tossed it somewhere towards the kitchen. "Merlin's balls, m'hot as fuck. Did'ju raise the heat or sommat Moony?"

Remus blinked slowly down at Sirius. "Mm, no, s'just my searing beauty you're absorbing," he deadpanned.

At James's snorting guffaw, Sirius broke out into his own distinctive bark of a laugh. Before long they were all wiping tears from their eyes and blissfully ignorant of the reason they were hanging around in the first place. Remus didn't fail to notice the way Sirius turned into his lap, his knee pushing too close to bits he'd rather not lose. Or the hand that was suspiciously creeping its way towards his fly. He tried to swat the daring hand away, but missed entirely and grazed his fingers against the exposed midriff left by Sirius's undershirt. The heat of his skin surprised Remus, whose brow lifted, his fingers grabbing onto the hem of the shirt before his flatmate could question him.

"Off before you boil to death," he said mid-tug. The cotton tank landed somewhere in the hallway, leaving Sirius in shivers from the sudden wave of cool air on his skin.

Across the coffee table, James pushed his specs back in place as he looked at them from his upside-down dangle. Remus shot him an amused look before suddenly gasping at a pressure on his crotch. He whipped his head down to look at the hand stroking him through his khaki shorts. Lip tugged artfully between his front teeth, Sirius was staring down the couch at his fingers, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He gave a triumphant whoop when he'd managed to pull the zip of Remus's fly down.

Remus felt his breathing stutter and then he sharply drew an inhale when there was nothing but thin cotton pants separating Sirius's wandering fingers from his swelling erection. _I should stop this_, his clouded mind thought, but he couldn't quite move his arms or legs from his comfortable position. The buzz of the alcohol seemed to flare in his brain and overshadowed any doubts he had about this.

Overly-bright green eyes trailed the flat planes of Sirius's stomach and farther up, until he made direct eye contact with Sirius. Those rainstorm eyes were dilated and half-closed, languid but burning into his own in some weird semblance of seduction. But Merlin did Sirius have the perfect bedroom eyes; they could lure you in and make you forget your own name.

Time ticked slowly by. It felt like he was gleefully floating along until _fuck_ — when had his shorts been slipped halfway down his thighs?!

"Padfoot," he started throatily, then stopped, closing and opening his mouth before he finally let out his breath in a whoosh and shut his eyes. Clever fingers circled his overheated skin and stroked like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. A swipe of his thumb across the head trailed precome down and around, teasing in a maddeningly slow pattern.

He almost managed to forget their singular audience. Without looking up from Sirius's dancing fingers, Remus shifted a bit in belated shame, but to no avail; the legs on his lap held him down harder. He looked up only to see a smirk lifting Sirius's lips. "You —" he tried, but his voice broke into a shocked moan when Sirius _squeezed_.

From his vantage point, James could see Sirius's arm dipped a little too close to Remus's lap, and then the git turned to practically flash his clothed arse at him. Then something happened beyond his sight and Remus _moaned_. He'd never heard a sound like that come out of the swot's mouth before. It was _filthy_. James sat up and turned in his seat, his fingers gripping the loveseat's arm to steady himself. His eyes bulged out and he leaned forward, watching every move Sirius made. His hand blindly reached for the open beer bottle next to him, the contents quickly emptied down his throat before he returned his full attention to the scene playing out.

Remus was dimly aware that James was paying closer attention; he could feel his skin prickling, and not just because Sirius had sat up and started licking up the side of his neck. _Bastard!_ He was just about to protest when his mouth was engulfed and the words melted between them. A cool, faintly bitter-tasting tongue slipped into his open mouth, eliciting another moan from him. He clutched Sirius's side, pulling him in at an awkward angle; just as long as he continued stroking Remus like that, things would be fine. More than fine. Absolutely and utterly amazing.

"Godric's left tit," came a breathy voice. Sirius pulled back in surprise. "Prongs?" he questioned, half-turning in Remus's lap. He'd actually forgotten that James was there. A fine pink sheen seemed to cover his cheeks, dipping down his neck and chest like a beautiful wave. It was sinful how he managed to look even _hotter_ than before — in both senses of the word.

James just grinned in reply and nodded his head in their direction. "Keep it up, m'payin good money for this." He tossed a handful of Galleons at the pair, then quickly ducked when a pillow came flying at his head. Sirius launched himself forward and the two toppled over the side of the loveseat.

The metallic _clunk_ of the coins stuttered and swirled in Remus's ears, leaving a buzzing sort of echo in their wake. He felt too hot and freezing at the same time, his mind numbed to reality, but some sane part of him was royally embarrassed. He sat up abruptly and gathered the couch's ugly afghan throw around his waist.

"If you two toddlers are quite finished," he chided, only a hint of his mortification drifting along the edge of his tone. "Prongs, call the minute Lily's in labour." And without another word, he ducked down the hallway. Both James and Sirius had confused looks on their faces, but it was Sirius who spoke first. "Er, yeah, off y'go mate. Got some unfinished business t'get to." He grinned brightly at James and gracefully hopped to his feet before trailing after Remus. A door slammed and a distinct thud against the door reverberated through the hallway.

With a shake of his head, James fished the enchanted Galleon out of his pocket. He gave the room a final sweeping look — the coffee table was littered with empty bottles, bits of clothing dotted the floor, and a piss-coloured streak was slowly trickling under the couch.

_Definitely a good distraction_, he thought happily. A few seconds later, the remaining occupants of the flat cried out in unison and James Potter disappeared with a conspiratorial smirk on his face. Lily was going to get a kick out of this.


End file.
